I deserve to be love
by Shadow-Of-The-Smile
Summary: C'est un OS, soit, un seul chapitre. Ce passage, serai avec Castiel et une inventée, qui reprendrait au moment ou Castiel perd ses ailes, et ou il se retrouverai humain, mais aussi dans la ville, perdue, pauvre, affamé. En plus de quoi... C'est Noël.


Foutus froid. Je gelais sur place. Moi, et tous les autres d'ailleurs. Notre vulgaire petit feu de poubelle n'allait pas me réchauffer, et ce n'était pas ce que j'avais trouvé dans l'après-midi, au fond d'une poubelle qui allait me réchauffer. J'avais pourtant toujours follement aimé les fêtes, et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver un foyer juste pour ce soir. Au lieu de ça, je me suis levé, et j'ai cherché un coin tranquille où dormir, à l'abri du froid... Ce vieux bus, ferait d'ailleurs l'affaire. Il avait beau être toute dégarnie et loin d'être spectaculaire, lorsque je suis entré, j'aurais voulu y rester tant on était coupé du vent sec. Je me suis installé sur un siège, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Un sourire a étiré mes lèvres lorsque je me suis imaginé un bon buffet, un coin près du feu, un grand sapin et tout le reste. Mes ailles me manquaient cruellement, d'avantage à ce moment. Toutefois, ma tranquillité n'a pas duré bien longtemps puis qu'on m'a piqué ma place... Nous n'étions pas tous doux comme des agneaux, et j'en payais souvent les pots casés... Comme maintenant, ou sans comprendre, je me suis retrouvé éjecté au sol, sous la pluie battante. Mon bras me lancé atrocement, et une petite tache de sang à commencer à couler. Je me suis enfui sans demander mon reste... Les disputes de SDF finissaient rarement bien...

J'ai donc repris la route dans la froide hivernale, guettant attentivement ces décorations qui illuminait la nuit. Mon corps entier me faisait mal à présent, et j'avais bien dû marcher une heure, sans m'en rendre compte... L'averse s'est déclenché, devenant plus forte encore et j'ai couru jusqu'au premier abris que j'ai trouvé. J'ai attendu un moment, ici, grelottant, frissonnant, toussant. C'était étonnant que je n'aie pas encore attrapé la mort. En tout cas, ça allait surement bientôt être le cas. J'ai fermé les yeux, m'attendant pouvoir m'endormir pour de bon, mais un brouhaha m'est parvenue. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai pu voir une jeune femme sortir d'un bâtiment, claquant fortement la porte dernière elle après avoir ouvert son parapluie. Je l'ai dévisagé sans vraiment y faire attention... Elle sortait probablement de la soirée qui avait lieu dans ce bâtiment, vu le bruit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et la façon dont elle était habillée. Je l'ai vue tenté d'allumer une cigarette, et elle paraissait tellement énervée qu'elle n'a pas réussie, ce qui l'a visiblement énervé encore plus. Rageusement, elle jeté son biquet dans la neige, et a presque trépigné sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde, où elle s'est calmé immédiatement. Elle paraissait maintenant complètement gênée que quelqu'un ait pu la voir ainsi. Croisant les bras, tout en me fixant toujours, elle a replacé une de ces mèches derrière son oreille.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, d'un air parfaitement hautin.  
- Oh rien, rien.

Je ne me serai de toute manière pas permis une seule remarque. Vu l'heure qu'il était, pour qu'elle ressorte d'une fête dans cet état de colère, elle ne devait pas avoir passé une meilleure soirée que la mienne. Son regard perçant s'est baissé un instant sur le sol, puis de nouveau plongé dans le mien. Elle ne devait surement pas savoir où se mettre. Je devinais facilement que c'était une fille insupportable, au ton qu'elle avait employé pour me poser cette question, mais aussi à l'attitude qu'elle avait.

- Bien, décréta-t-elle, avant de tournée les talons.

Je me suis forcé à détourner le regard, m'attendant à entendre ses petits pas s'éloigner, faisant crépiter la neige. Seulement, je n'ai rien entendu du tout... J'ai alors posé de nouveau mes yeux vers elle, et elle était toujours là. Elle avait dû faire un ou deux pas, et c'était de nouveau retourner, me fixant avec air supérieur.

- Quoi ? ai-je lancé à mon tour.  
- Tu vas passer la nuit ici ?  
- Je n'ai nul part où aller, ai-je répliqué comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et qu'elle était complètement stupide.

Son regard d'encre m'a dévisagé, un long moment. Si long, que j'en suis venue à me demander quand était-ce la dernière fois que l'on m'avait regardé ainsi... Les gens préférés passer à coté de moi quand me regarder, comme si je n'existais pas, et il m'oubliait, la seconde suivante, rentrant dans leur foyer, tandis que je croupissais sous des cartons.

- Viens avec moi, décréta-t-elle subitement.

Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de froncer les sourcils, sans comprendre. Je rêvais, c'était surement ça. Ou bien, j'étais mort. Oui, mort de froid au coin de cette ruelle, comme beaucoup de personnes comme moi. Je n'ai donc pas répondu, la fixant simplement. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça, après tout ? Néanmoins, elle a levé les yeux au ciel, et s'est impatienté.

- Tu attends que je vienne te tirer de force ? lança-t-elle d'un ton à la fois implorant et las.

Avant d'avoir rencontré cette fille, j'aurai juré qu'un tel mélange n'était pas possible, mais visiblement, en plus d'être la personne la plus chiante de la planète, elle était la plus paradoxale du monde. Je me suis donc levé, et je l'ai suivi en silence. Elle a commencé à marcher, et comme j'étais assez en retrait, elle se retournais de temps à autre. Puis nous sommes arrivé à son immeuble, et elle à m'a fait monter. L'air était chaud, si chaud... Les décorations dans les bâtiments étaient sublimes, et chaleureuses, mais ce qui m'a étonné, c'est une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, il n'y avait aucune trace de Noël ou de fête. Elle a refermé la porte derrière moi, m'a fait signe de retirer ma veste et a tout de suite filé à un petit meuble où elle en a sorti une serviette qu'elle m'a tendu pour que je m'essuie un peu. J'étais trempé, il fallait bien le dire. Elle s'est ensuite posté devant moi, retirant sa veste puis prenant la mienne pour la déposer sur une porte manteau.

- Je suis Amy, a-t-elle lancé en revenant devant moi.

- Castiel, ai-je répliqué, en lui rendant sa serviette, qu'elle a déposé sur le comptoir, sans grand d'intérêt.

- Tu t'es blessé ? a-t-elle ensuite continué en fronçant les sourcils, fixant la blessure.

- Oh, c'est... C'est rien enfaite, je...

- Fait voir, m'a-t-elle coupé.

Elle s'est approché encore de moi, et a tenté de regarder, mais ne voyait surement pas grand-chose avec ma chemise. Une petite moue a étiré ces traits magnifiques, alors qu'elle m'a fait asseoir, attrapant ce qui ressemblait à une trousse de secours. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a fixé pendant un moment, avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle voulait que je retire ma chemise, ce que j'ai fait rapidement, la posant à côté de moi. De nouveau une grimace a étiré son visage, et elle a imbibé un coton d'un produit avant du posé sur ma blessure. Doucement, elle a commencé à nettoyer la plaie.

- Ce n'est pas très décoré chez toi.

- Je n'aime pas Noël.

Je ne me suis pas permis de demandé pourquoi, je pense que ça ne me regardait pas, et que ça ne regardait aucun inconnu qui avait la chance d'être soigné, par ses mains, alors je me suis tue, jusqu'à ce que une autre question ne me brûlait bien trop les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour éviter que la blessure l'infecte, idiot.

- Non, pas ça... Me faire entrer, je veux dire.

Elle s'est arrêté un instant, fixant la blessure. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se perdait dans ces pensées, et qu'elle risquait d'y rester une éternité, mais elle a fini par me mettre une petite bande, en me répondant.

- Personne n'aime être seul pour Noël.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Noël, ai-je répliqué du tac au tac.

Elle a émis un petit rire, des plus enjôleurs, et a glissé une main dans ses cheveux, relevant ces yeux vers les miens. Un instant, c'est moi qui suis cru m'y perdre, pour de bon. Nous nous sommes regardé un long moment comme ça, sans rien dire, puis elle s'est levé, et a sorti du placard quelque bougie qu'elle a allumée avant de nouveau venir s'asseoir près de moi.

- Voilà, ça sent Noël ici aussi, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je n'ai pu me retenir de rire, et elle s'est jointe à moi, profitant de l'instant présent. Son rire s'est tu peu à peu et elle m'a de nouveau lancé ce regard brûlant... Avant de me poser la question fatidique : que m'était-il arrivé ? J'ai fini par lui raconter mon histoire, puis presque toute ma vie en réalité. Nous avons parler des heures, et des heures, encore et encore. Nous avions grignoté, regardé la télévisions. Parler, encore et encore. Nous avions rit, un peu plus à chaque gorgé d'alcool.

- Et toi ? Ton excuse ?  
- Je n'en ai pas ! A-t-elle d'abord rit.

Puis se calmant peu à peu, elle a joué avec ces doigts, mal à l'aise. Je me suis alors risqué à saisir ses mains pour les tenir, attendant qu'elle m'explique, et après une longue respiration, elle s'est lancé. J'ai alors eu le droit, moi aussi, au récit de sa vie, en résumé, et en quelques minutes. Elle aussi, avait été mis à la rue par ses parents, et avait dû passer quelques années, dehors elle aussi, avant qu'elle ose avoué qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et que sa grand-mère la prenne sous son aile. Actuellement, elle faisait de l'intérim, mais était aussi bénévole, pour les maisons où on logeait et nourrissait les SDF. Je comprenais maintenant, nettement mieux son geste. Je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas lâché ses mains, tout le long de son récit, et que je m'étais même mi à caresser ces doigts. Lorsque je m'en suis vraiment aperçu, je les ai lâché, et je lui ai accordé un petit sourire, la remerciant... Je ne savais pas trop si je la remerciais de m'héberger, pour me soigner, pour se confier ou même m'accordé de la chaleur humaine le soir de Noël, mais je la remerciais. Surement un peu pour tout, aussi. Je ne savais probablement de quoi demain sera fait mais une chose est sur, ce moment était magique, et Noël n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Nous nous somme regardés intensément pendant de longue minutes, bien que nous ayons tellement bus, que j'en avais la vision flou. Elle était belle, probablement un ange tombé du ciel, tout comme moi, en réalité. Lorsque son regard à cesser la place à ses lèvres, j'ai sentis une vague de chaleur me parcourire, immédiatement.

Ses mains ne cessées de parcourir mon corps me donnant une multitude de frisson, et j'en ai profité pour le porté jusqu'à son petit lit, au fond de la pièce, et très vite, elle m'a attiré un peu plus contre elle, passant ses mains dans dos... Cette nuit s'annoncer bien la plus belle que j'avais pu passer depuis des années...

Elle s'était endormi juste après, et s'était enroulé dans ces petites couvertures. J'ai alors glissé une main dans ces cheveux et elle a rouvert les yeux vers moi tout sourire. De longues secondes plus tard, elle a ouvert les yeux pour les poser de nouveau dans les miens. Son sourire a étiré ces lèvres, et elle s'est glissé un peu plus contre moi. J'étais surement toujours en plein rêve, mais elle a déposé une multitude de petits baisers sur mon torse. J'ai lâché un petit rire, et au moment où elle a de nouveau levé la tête vers moi, j'ai derechef saisi ses lèvres. Peut-être que je ne rêvais pas après tout, peut-être que c'était simplement la magie de Noël.


End file.
